


Mine.

by ValkyrieIsabella



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, mentioned Staci Pratt/Female Deputy, there's choking and a tiny bit of praise kink here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieIsabella/pseuds/ValkyrieIsabella
Summary: It's funny how things can change- they start with one person, and end with someone completely new and honestly unexpected.





	Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> In the sin bin I go, I guess? This is only the second time I've written anything even somewhat smutty so there's that. Cross post from my tumblr, spaceborn--vagabond.

It could have been Pratt.

He was sweet, could keep up with her sense of humor. Plus, she already knew that he was a good kisser- he had cradled her face, fingers softly resting against her skin, he had even asked if he could kiss her. _His_ kiss took her breath away.

Hell, it could have been Sharky.

The pyro who always sang Guns N’ Roses with her in the truck when they were going to liberate an outpost. Would reply to her bad jokes with his own.

But no. It was _Jacob._

With him, there were no soft kisses, no shared jokes- no. It was all bite marks, bruised wrists and hips, body aches. A hand around her throat and the other either tangled in her hair or between her thighs.

Or, like now.

His teeth at the back of her neck, both hands on her hips in a bruising grip, his hips pressed against the back of her thighs. He could feel every tremble, could hear every broken sigh that left her mouth, every cry of his name.

“You’re mine, aren’t you, kitten?” Jacob murmured, lips pressed against her ear, smirking at the shuddering sigh that left her when he rocked his hips just once, pressing deep inside of her.

“Come on. Be a good girl and say it for me.”

“I’m yours.”

Her voice was barely above a whisper, yet Jacob heard her as if she had yelled it.

 _“That’s my girl.”_ Jacob purred, one hand leaving her hip to wrap around her neck, just underneath her jaw, tilting her head back enough to capture her lips in a bruising kiss.


End file.
